You Raise Me Up
by VaveAma92
Summary: [SMacked] He had an amazing thing to show her on this 4th of July, because of course, he would only take her. Very late and overdue fourth of July fic, but some of my best work. Please R&R!


**A/N: **This was supposed to be a 4th of July fic and obviously it isn't the 4th of July, but hey, I was out of town at the time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI:NY. So Sad. They belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker and… who cares all I know is that they don't belong to me.

**Storyline difference:** Yes, I know Mac should be in London with Peyton right now. Just ignore that minor detail.

Stella stood by the elevator shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Mac wanted to take her somewhere 'special' for Independence Day. She usually just sat at her apartment window and watched the fireworks in the night sky. There was that one time she and Mac got stuck with a huge case so they had to watch from his office. They shut off the lights to make it more affective. It was pretty cool. She had to admit, she loved the 4th of July, and for more reasons than one.

"You ready Stella?" came Mac's voice. She spun around to look at her fellow detective.

"You bet." She said. Mac pressed the elevator button. "What are we doing anyway? We aren't going to that 'Freedom Concert' down in the park are we? You know we will **never** make it out."

"I thought about that, but no. Where we're going is a little bit… higher."

_(Twenty minutes later)_

"The Brooklyn Bridge?" exclaimed Stella stepping out of the taxi that had brought them to the tall structure. "You brought me to the Brooklyn Bridge?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?" Mac asked smiling.

"Nothing it's just…" she looked over the edge. "Everyone's down there and we're up here."

"Exactly." He said walking ahead of her further down the bridge. "I'd like to celebrate our county's independence with someone _I know_ this year. The past few years, not counting last year, I've had to spend the day up here by myself."

Stella gave him a comforting look.

"Did you and Claire used to do this?"

"Actually, no. I didn't 'discover' this until a few ago. I came up here for a different perspective of the fireworks and…" he paused. " I'll show you. It's right down here."

Stella followed Mac down the bridge to his designated spot.

"Right here." He said.

Stella couldn't be more confused, but she had to admit, it was pretty cool up here. The concert could be seen in the park down below. It looked like a lot of fun… and a lot of people. She was very content with where she was.

"So now what?" she asked, sticking her hands in the pockets of her trench coat.

Mac rested his arms on the guard rail.

"I was told that they would be singing 'You Raise Me Up' at the concert this year. They sang it two years ago and it took my breath away. I wanted you to hear it with me this year."

Stella was touched that Mac wanted her to do this with him. She couldn't help but smile.

"So, we just stand here, listen and watch the fireworks?" she asked.

"Actually, there's more." He said.

"Of course." She said smiling.

"But we have to wait for the 2nd verse." He said staring back over New York.

Stella took the same position that he was in and listened.

_When I am down_

_And, oh, my heart so weary_

_When troubles come_

_And my heart burden be_

_Then I am still_

_And wait here in the silence_

'_Til you come and sit a while with me_

_You raise me so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me to walk on stormy seas _

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

The next few seconds blew Stella away. A group of bagpipes began to play. It just sounded so patriotic, her heart was so overwhelmed with… she didn't know. She couldn't explain.

When the second soloist began, Mac took hold of Stella's hand. She shot a confused look at him.

"Just wait. Put your other hand above your head." He said. Still looking at him she raised her left arm above her head. Mac took her right wrist in his and then stepped behind Stella to take hold of her left wrist. Stella had no idea what was going on.

"Mac, what are you doing?" asked Stella, trying her best to talk over the music.

"Just wait for it." He said, practically talking to her ear. Stella kept staring at him over her shoulder. "Look."

She whipped her head around to see what going on in front of her.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

The fireworks had just begun. She had never seen the beautiful colors explode in the air like this before.

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

Mac could see her amazement and used the opportunity to raise her wrists higher. Stella could feel it. _OMG! _She felt like she was flying!

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

Stella was so overjoyed. She knew she was laughing and she knew that she was smiling like a fool. But this only made Mac smile.

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

Mac let go of her wrists and allowed her to relax. Stella looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She whispered, teary eyed. "This is amazing!"

Mac gave her a hug. "Of course. Who else would I bring up here?"

Stella hugged him back. And they stayed like that throughout the rest of the fireworks. The soloist repeated the last line-

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

"You raise me up, Stella." Said Mac, looking at her. "To more than I can be."

Stella looked back at him. "So do you Mac." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

And with that, the fireworks stopped. But the couple didn't move.

_OMG! That felt like one of the best stories I have ever typed. But then again, I've only typed like 4. __**Please review! For the sake of Mac and Stella, please review!**_


End file.
